Didn't Mean It
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Even though Penelope said it was ok after Derek apologised for the things he said to her after Ellie was kidnapped, was everything really good afterwards? ONESHOT


_I know I said I wouldn't be writing one shots for a while, but this idea refused to leave my mind until It was typed and posted so, here it is. The title's a loose idea of it, I guess when you think about it. Got the idea after I watched the episode where They rescued Ellie, Detective Spicer's daughter. _

_Anyway, hope you love it, its Didn't Mean It. It isn't totally like the other one shot's sure it's Morgan and Garcia, but it's not entirely sweet and fluffy._

___.(Garcia's POV)_

After the team had rescued Ellie, it was a long, bitter silence that separated us became even longer. Even though we had gotten the girl back safely, everyone's mood was still grim. Why wouldn't it be? A detective lost their life because a crazy psychopath had his daughter with a gun pointed to her head, Spicer wanted her to live, so he did what he was told even though it led to his ultimate death. Don't even get me started on Ellie probably being scarred for life, I mean I know I would if my father died right in front of me. But this case is closed and we all want to know that Ellie's going to be ok.

Morgan under the pressure of what happened, I wasn't surprised he snapped at me. Even though he later apologised for what he said, I'm not going to lie it hurt. Especially what he said about not getting results, which irritated me more than anything. If my skills can't get results, then there's nothing That can be of use. He should know better, yes he was under pressure but still.

Anyways, I had just gotten word that Flynn had been shot many, MANY times by Morgan and Ellie had been returned safely, so I shut down my computers and lean back in my chair. Closing my eyes, I gently message my temples. Just as I get 5 minutes of peace, the phone rings. I groan as I reluctantly pick up the phone and answer it.

''Hello?'' I ask as I put my head against my desk.

''Hey Garcia, It's JJ. Wanted to let you know were on our way back to Virginia. You going to be leaving the BAU anytime soon?'' She asks, even though she probably knows the answer.

''Most likely not. I've got other things to care of.''

''Guess I'll be seeing you in a bit then huh?''

''You know it girl.'' JJ laughs slightly, which I'm pretty sure helped her mood just a bit.

''Wait, before you go everything all right with you and Morgan now?'' You know, I knew she'd be asking that eventually.

''Everything's good.'' I tried to sound positive there, but there was a flat tone there.

''Really? Because You were on speaker phone, and everyone else thought it wasn't good-by the tone in your voice.'' I can barely hear Emily in the background go ''Don't bring me into that. Let those two work it out!''

''Everything's fine.'' I reassure her.

''Ok, Garcia whatever you say.'' We said our goodbyes, then hung up. Well, I'm going to be here awhile. I take a book, and soon enough I find myself falling asleep.

I wake up to the sound of Emily going ''No, You were the ass, you go and fix it yourself.'' I guess there back. I get up out of my chair, and stretch my legs. I start collecting my stuff together to go home when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Right as I get all the papers I need, the door opens to show Morgan trying his best to put a smile on his face. He doesn't come in fully, he just casually leans against the doorway.

''Hey, need any help there?'' He asks, I shake my head no as I continue to get everything together.

''You know I didn't mean anything I said to you baby girl, it was just everything was happening and the stress was coming down, and I let it out in the wrong way.''

''I know Morgan, we went over this already.''

''Do you really know? Or is that what your just telling me?'' He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

''Yes I know, I'm very clear on this subject.''

''Just want to make sure. I could never hurt my girl.'' He looks at me carefully, before brushing some hair off my forehead with the fingers of his right hand. He slowly moves the hand down from my forehead, to my cheek, jaw, then chin. He slowly starts leaning in. Is he...?

When he finally kisses me, it's soft, almost like it never happened. pulls away, looking into my eyes again he says one thing.

''I love you, you know that right?'' I slowly shake my head yes, which causes the smile to grow just a tad bit bigger.

''Fantastic.'' He kisses me once more, except with more push behind it. He slowly slides one hand around my waist, while the other rests at the base of my neck.

He proved me something today. Even though you may say hurtful things to the one's you love, in the end their meaning less because the love for that person is stronger than any hurtful thing exchanged.

_So, that was I promise the last one shot for awhile. Hoped you liked it._

_As for Shortstakk7932's review on stopping you, it may take you a stick of dynamite and a crowbar to get you out of the car, it would take me a freaking tow truck to get me out!_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
